


Day three: Favorite villain.

by DancesWithDragons (totallyTargaryen)



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Adderhead - Freeform, Firefox - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Piper - Freeform, Swearing, inkheart appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/DancesWithDragons
Summary: So, as we all know, Firefox is my favorite villain, and I really wish we'd gotten to see more of his distaste for the Adderhead in the story. (I mean we all know how it ended, but still.)Sorry it's so short, I'm taking a summer course.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inkworld Appreciation Week 2020





	Day three: Favorite villain.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as we all know, Firefox is my favorite villain, and I really wish we'd gotten to see more of his distaste for the Adderhead in the story. (I mean we all know how it ended, but still.)  
> Sorry it's so short, I'm taking a summer course.

Firefox was getting tired of being woken up what seemed like _every fucking night_ because his master was afraid of White Women.

But alas, if the Adderhead couldn't sleep, no one else in the palace was allowed to. It further soured Firefox's already foul temper.

The Piper, on the other hand, seemed far more alert, which didn't surprise Firefox. Based on the attention he'd been giving one of the maids all evening, Firefox doubted that he had been sleeping anyway.

The silver-nosed minstrel raised an eyebrow at Firefox's yawn.

 _Arrogant bastard._ The red-head thought grumpily. As his master entered, Firefox hid his scowl behind a mask of indifference, keeping his anger to himself.

It was in times like this especially, that Firefox found his contempt for the Adderhead rising. What sort of a King stayed awake in fear of Death when he was not ill?

Not a very good one, in Firefox's opinion.

Still, the Adderhead allowed some degree of free reign to Firefox, and didn't particularly care what his men did when they were not with him. If he wanted to revisit his Fire-raising days, then at least the King would not stop him. Firefox smirked to himself.

Being the King's herald also came with its benefits. No one dared to challenge him anymore, which was a welcome relief from a pesky inconvenience.

As the Adderhead sat on the throne, all the irritation came back to Firefox. He fought to keep from sneering.

His master did not look like a King, he looked more like a tired old man. The Adderhead glanced over at him, as if he could sense the scorn, and Firefox straightened, dipping his head in 'respect'.

He stood there, like a statue, until the Adderhead saw fit to let them return to their chambers.


End file.
